


Not Just Your Average Everyday

by LdyAnne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What in the hell is this?"  Rodney shouted, putting himself in John's space, waving a piece of paper in front of his nose.</i>  Written for the miscommunication challenge on LJ.  Spoilers for pretty much anything through season 3 is fair game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Your Average Everyday

John strode through the corridors of Atlantis glad to be alive. He'd been released from the infirmary for a week now and he was getting restless, ready to be returned to duty. It felt good to be up and stretching muscles that had been too long unused for anything but physical therapy. He knew he still had to take it easy. He'd been more dead than alive when he'd been rescued from the sect of Wraith worshippers that had kidnapped him hoping to 'convince' him to give them the coordinates to Earth.

By the time Lorne and his marines had shown up, John had been mostly out of it and had fought them the entire way home until Beckett had to sedate him so he wouldn't injure himself further. Now, after weeks of recovery and rehab (and way too many sessions with Kate Heightmeyer), John was more than ready to get his life back to normal and go back to work.

Carson kept telling him he could return to active duty soon, just another day or two and John was getting tired of it. He was fit again and he needed to be doing something. Something besides helping Rodney in the lab touching things, because unless something blew up it was pretty boring duty and Rodney kept all the fun Ancient devices locked up and away from Sheppard (at Carson's order).

Today he was hiding out, wandering through some of the lesser used corridors of Atlantis just letting himself feel his connection with the city and enjoying being out and about. So, he was surprised to hear voices coming from a little-used conference room.

"You've got to tell him," a voice declared, loud and strident. It was a voice John knew – Rodney McKay's voice to be exact.

"Rodney, it's for his own good. He's recovering from some very severe injuries and we don't want him to be fretting about this," was Carson's soothing brogue.

The 'he' in question was most assuredly one Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, so John didn't have any problem at all about ease dropping on whatever was going on. If they were talking about him, he wanted to know what was up.

"Oh, come on," Rodney said and his voice had that 'you're too stupid to breathe' tone to it that regularly made his minions cry. John just had to smile as he leaned on the wall outside the conference room listening. "He almost died. He deserves to know what's happening." That got John's attention because as far as he knew the only thing in his future was a staff meeting that he was being 'allowed' to attend. Whatever was happening, it had to be something big if it had Rodney this loud.

"Rodney, under normal circumstances I'd agree with you. But Carson is right; John's just recovered from a terrible experience. Worrying about something like this could set him back."

Shit, Heightmeyer was there. John knew the psychiatrist was necessary for an expedition like theirs – far away from home and facing terrible danger every day, but he himself didn't need her, he preferred to lock his own demons up rather than face them. It had worked for him all of his life and he didn't see why it wouldn't serve in this case. But Carson and Elizabeth had both insisted and Carson had gone so far as to make it one of the terms for John being allowed to return to duty. John had gone under protest. Most of their sessions had been conducted with Kate trying to persuade him to talk and John sitting in stony silence.

If she was involved it couldn't be good. John edged as close to the open door as he could get without being seen so he'd be sure to hear every word.

"He's refusing to face what happened to him, and something like this... well, it could have an adverse affect on his recovery."

There was a definite Rodney-like snort that told more than words what Rodney thought. "Then why are you doing it again? He just wants life to get back to normal and go back to work..."

"Rodney, do I have to order you not to tell him?" Elizabeth's voice rose over Rodney's.

Okay... Elizabeth was in on it, too (whatever 'it' was). John's unease grew.

"As if you could."

John could picture McKay standing there with his arms crossed and his chin stuck out, the very picture of belligerent opposition. It made him smile, until he heard Elizabeth say,

"The Daedalus will be here tomorrow and then this will all be over. Can you just hold on one more day?"

Then John didn't need to hear more. He turned and hurried away down the corridor as fast as he could because he suddenly *knew* what was happening.

He'd almost died at the hands of the wraith worshippers. He hadn't told them anything, no matter what they did to him. And in return...

They were going to relieve him of duty and send him home. John had seen it too many times, men were injured and broken. And yeah, sometimes those guys needed to be sent home. They had been broken by the things that had been done to them. But not John. Didn't they understand? Atlantis was John Sheppard's home. It was only because he'd had Atlantis to come back to that he'd been able to stand up to the worst that could be done to him. And now they were going to send him back to Earth.

They might as well shoot him and put him out of his misery as return him to Earth. He didn't belong on Earth anymore. What was he going to do there now that he had lived in a city that he could feel in his bones, that turned on lights for him wherever he went, where doors opened for him without him even needing to think about it, where he had spaceships? The city where Rodney McKay lived.

Shit!

John punched the wall and instantly regretted it when pain shot up his arm. But it felt good, too. He'd spent so long enduring pain that other people had inflicted, this was his own pain. It was something that he controlled. He punched the wall again, just because he could.

They couldn't send him back. Panic took over and suddenly there wasn't enough air anymore. He panted a minute and finally let himself slide down the wall to sit with his knees hugged to his chest just trying to breathe and think.

He'd been expecting it back after the first siege of the city when Caldwell arrived and they all went back to Earth. He'd been prepared to have Caldwell take over as the military head of the city. He didn't like it, but he knew it could happen. He was the fuckup that only got to go Atlantis because of a gift in his genes.

It hadn't happened and not only had he been allowed to stay, but he'd been promoted, something he'd never expected to happen. To say he was pleased and surprised would have been an understatement.

He'd done his very best to be worthy of the trust placed in him. He'd done everything he could to keep Atlantis and his people safe. Evidently it hadn't been enough.

Slowly he got his breathing back under control. When he finally thought he could stand again, he pushed himself up heading for his quarters; he knew what he had to do.

~~~~~

It didn't take long after John sent his note to Elizabeth for the chime on his door to sound. John didn't answer. Whoever it was would get bored eventually and go away.

Well, everyone except Dr. Rodney McKay that is, John thought with his own internal snort when the door opened without his permission and McKay stood there in John's door looking like retribution itself.

"What in the hell is this?" Rodney shouted, putting himself in John's space, waving a piece of paper in front of his nose.

John didn't pause in his packing. "That's between me and Elizabeth, I don't think it's any of your business," John said calmly as he folded his t-shirts before placing them neatly into his duffle.

He didn't have much even after more than two years in Atlantis. He though he'd give the skateboard to Jinto, John had been teaching him how to use it and the Athosian boy was a natural.

"You've asked for reassignment to Earth and you don't think it concerns me?" Rodney sounded small and pained, like John had shot him again. Only it was worse than that; because that time, John hadn't been trying to hurt Rodney.

"Oh, come on, McKay, it's better this way." John refused to look at him. He stalked over and ripped down the Johnny Cash poster from the wall. He might as well throw it away as carry it all the way back to Earth. He could get a new one there if he really wanted one.

"Better?" John felt Rodney's hand on his arm, gripping it tightly, turning him around so they were face to face. "I don't understand. What in the hell is going on?"

John was breathing hard, trying to contain his anger. He wanted to hit Rodney because he was the only one there John could hurt. But that was wrong, because the person who had stood up for him was McKay.

"I heard you, okay?" John forced the words out through clenched teeth. "I heard you in the conference room, so I know what's going on. Pardon me for having some pride, but if I'm leaving, I want it to be on my terms."

He jerked his arm away, but Rodney didn't respond the way John thought he should. Instead of telling John he was right, they were going to send him back to Earth where he belonged, Rodney looked at him like he was an experiment gone wrong. He stood there with that puzzled frown on his face and the little crease between his eyes that indicated he was thinking hard about something.

It was too much. He was going to lose everything anyway and nothing mattered anymore. All the reasons he'd ever given himself for not doing this didn't apply anymore. John grabbed the front of Rodney's shirt, the material bunching in his hands as he pulled Rodney to him.

Rodney gave a little grunt of surprise as John's mouth met his, but otherwise there was no reaction whatsoever. John had pictured this so many times. Mostly he expected McKay to hit him because Rodney was straight. The continuing debacle with Katie Brown was all the proof John needed of that. And his endless litany of the glories of Sam Carter.

Or he expected McKay to step away and leave and never look back. The hitting John could deal with. It was the possibility that McKay would never speak to him again that had kept John from acting on his feelings for all this time. Well, now it didn't matter anymore. He was loosing Atlantis and Rodney. If he was leaving, well then he was putting all his cards on the table and doing what he wanted for a change. He wanted to experience this at least once before Rodney was lost to him forever.

Pretty much it started just the way John imagined it would with Rodney surprised and unresponsive. But he didn't hit John and he didn't step away, so John let himself continue kissing, nipping at Rodney's lower lip, licking across his mouth. It surprised the hell out of him, though, when Rodney moaned. Then he wrapped his arms around John and _kissed him back._

John's eyes shot open (and when they shut he couldn't remember) and he stared in shocked surprise at Rodney. Then Rodney opened his mouth and John shut his eyes again and just let himself taste Rodney McKay the way he'd always wanted to. There was coffee and the taste of chocolate pudding and something that was just indefinably Rodney, sweet and spicy.

John let his hands roam and they had way too many clothes on. If this was the only time he was ever going to get to kiss Rodney, there needed to be less clothes. They were definitely on the same page because Rodney was already tugging on the hem of John's shirt pulling it up so he could get his hands underneath and stroke the skin there.

And then John just lost control of the whole situation as Rodney swung him around and pinned him against the wall. He pressed himself against John. John could feel their erections rubbing together through four layers of clothing, little sparks of pleasure shot through John every time their hips rocked together. Rodney kissed John like it was the only thing worth doing ever and John had to agree with him there. Rodney moved down to nip at his jaw and John tilted his head to give him better access.

Rodney's hands were busy while his mouth sucked on John's pulse point and nibbled on his ear. John wasn't sure how it happened, but when he felt the hand on his cock, he thought his head was going to explode.

"Rodney," he gasped out unable to say more.

Rodney kissed him again, his tongue licking into John's mouth while Rodney's hand pulled on John.

"Oh, god," John wanted to touch Rodney, he wanted to move them to the bed, but all he could do was stand there while Rodney kissed him and Rodney's hand moved up and down on his dick. John could feel the pleasure building just from having Rodney's hand on him, that hand that was so sure and competent. He knew just the way John liked to be touched.

Abruptly Rodney moved away and John did *not* give a mew of disappointment.

"I want to..." Rodney said, his eyes wild and desperate.

John didn't have a clue what Rodney wanted, but he was sure it would be good. He just nodded and tried to brace himself against the wall.

Rodney dropped to his knees. He pushed down John's pants and boxers and just knelt there looking at John's cock.

He stared long enough that John could actually string coherent words together, "You could take a picture, it'll last longer." It was stupid, but it seemed to do the trick.

Rodney looked up at him through those obscenely long lashes and smirked at him. John thought he might come just from that, "Sometimes I just don't understand why I find you so hot," he said before he took John in all the way.

And John's head did explode then, or at least it felt that way as he came for what might have been forever. When he could think again, he looked down to find Rodney still kneeling at his feet sucking softly.

With a moan, John's knees buckled and he slid down the wall. Rodney moved to press in beside him and kissed him again. John could taste himself in Rodney's mouth and he shouldn't have liked it as much as he did.

He took in a shaky breath and kissed Rodney back, softly, gently, the way he'd always wanted to.

He pulled back, "I can... you know... take care of you," John said, suddenly shy. Rodney was obviously way more experienced at this than he was.

Rodney gave a rueful shake of his head, "Maybe next time," he said.

John just had to look and wow! There was a wet spot where Rodney had come in his pants.

Rodney scowled at him, "What do you expect? I've been wanting to be with you for like three years now."

Three years? That would mean. "Oh," John said softly, allowing himself to lean on Rodney just a little.

"You know, I like sex against the wall as much as the next guy, but making out on the floor afterwards? Not so much," Rodney said. "Why don't we take this to the bed?" He smiled at John, "and maybe we can see if we can slow it down. I'd like to take my pants off before I come next time."

Afterwards they lay in John's bed sated and sticky. John stroked lazily along Rodney's hip trying to figure out what had just happened. Well, he knew what had just happened, but what it meant.

Rodney propped himself up on an elbow and regarded John with intense serious eyes. "I don't know what you thought was going to happen tomorrow..." he began.

John started to stop him, he didn't want their time together ruined by thoughts of what was going to happen, but Rodney leaned in and kissed him, effectively stopping whatever it was John was going to say.

"Just let me say this," Rodney said when he pulled back, his fingers resting lightly on John's lips. "Whatever it is you're thinking, is not what's happening. I can't tell you more than that, because Carson's threatened me with the big needles, but it's nothing bad. And trust me; I wouldn't have let them send you away before, now there's not a chance in hell. You have to trust me on this." He was so serious staring down at John with wide blue eyes.

John reached up to pull Rodney's hand down, tangling their fingers. "Yeah, I can do that." He'd spent nearly every day on Atlantis trusting Rodney; it came as natural to John as breathing.

He pulled Rodney down so that his head was resting on John's chest and they slept, their bodies entwined together.

John woke before Rodney (no surprises there). Instead of getting up for his morning run with Ronon, John stayed just watching Rodney sleep.

He brushed his fingers through Rodney's hair, letting his fingers trail down his neck. Rodney stirred and opened his eyes. There was a momentary frown as he tried to figure out where he was, then he saw John and smiled.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey," John said back and kissed him just because he could.

They lay together trading lazy kisses, learning each other's bodies. All too soon it grew heated and Rodney pushed John down flat so he could move over him, arranging John to his satisfaction. They rocked against each other until they came together. John knew he could get addicted to watching Rodney come – the way he looked surprised like he didn't know it was going to happen and the little gasps of pleasure that he gave, the way that he said John's name like it was a prayer.

The sun was up fully, filling the room with warmth when Rodney pulled back and looked at him with wide, earnest eyes. "Will you do something for me without asking me why?"

John considered it, "Within reason," he said cautiously. He might love Rodney, but he wasn't stupid.

Rodney smiled at him and John could see that he thought that with enough effort John might be persuaded to do anything he wanted. What was scary was that John thought he was right, but there was no reason to let Rodney know that or he was so screwed.

"Wear your dress blues to the staff meeting today."

"Rodney, what..."

Rodney stopped him, "Unh, unh, unh, I said no questions, remember? I'll make it worth your while," his smile made John's heart jump.

He nodded. Oh, yeah, John was so screwed.

Rodney happily bounced out of the bed and pulled John after him into the shower.

John didn't have time to worry about what was going to happen before he was in his dress blues and walking down the corridor with Rodney at his side.

Before they got to the conference room, Rodney stopped and pulled him into an empty room and whispered in his ear, "Don't take this the wrong way because I think you're really hot in your uniform, but I'm really looking forward to undressing you later."

John let his gaze roam over Rodney in his suit and thought the same thing. He kissed him just because he could. He whispered in Rodney's ear, "I love you, you know." Whatever was about to happen, John didn't want there to be any misunderstandings between them. He wanted Rodney to know that he was in it for the long haul.

He tugged on Rodney's hand and drew him along, not giving him a chance to reply until they were in the conference room.

John was surprised to find it filled with people, Elizabeth and Carson and Lorne and Radek and Colonel Caldwell all in the front. When John entered the chatter that had filled the room stopped, and someone said, "Ten hut."

The military in the room all came to attention and saluted him. Rodney gave him a small shove in the back and John saluted them back.

Elizabeth was smiling at him like her face was going to break and Lorne looked like the cat who ate the canary.

"I told you to trust me," Rodney whispered in his ear.

~~~~~

"They gave me a medal," John whispered later. He lay tangled with Rodney in his too small bed staring at the medal sitting on his bedside table.

Rodney raked his fingers through the hair on John's chest. From his pleased smile you would think that it had been Rodney's idea. "They did, didn't they?" Rodney agreed.

"I hate those ceremonies," John frowned at him.

"And you would have hid out somewhere until it was over if you'd known, that's part of the reason they didn't want to tell you," Rodney kissed him until he couldn't frown anymore. "And you would have worried about it and Carson was afraid that would set back your recovery..."

"I'm recovering fine, McKay," John pinched Rodney to prove his point.

"Oh, I know that, you want to prove it to Carson, too?" Rodney's smile was wicked and promised retribution if John answered incorrectly.

John rubbed his foot lazily up and down Rodney's calf, "Maybe tomorrow." He pulled Rodney in and drifted off to sleep. Just before sleep took him, he heard Rodney say, "I love you, too, you idiot."

  


Thanks to my beta, chocolatephysicist. You rock! Any mistakes remaining are completely my own.

  



End file.
